


Нити

by Renie_D



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cвязи с Песком недостаточно прочны, рассказанная история не вызывает доверия, но рядом, бок о бок, шагает тот, чья преданность нерушима так же, как и твоя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нити

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Reverse 2015
> 
> Ссылка на иллюстрацию:  
> http://savepic.org/7134934.png

В сырых подвалах АНБУ Тензо всегда неуютно. Воздух слишком прохладный, а стены влажные даже на ощупь — капли конденсата липнут к защитному панцирю и голой коже предплечий.

Тензо любит воду — без нее не проклюнется ни один росток. Вот только солнца в этих подвалах не бывает. 

Заскучав, он собирает кончиками пальцев влагу с шершавых стен. Немного чакры — и ладонь покроется мелкой зеленой ряской или в центре нее распустится лотос, открыв взглядам ярко–желтую сердцевину.

Собирает — и тут же стряхивает, заметив как напряглись плечи замерших напротив АНБУ Песка. Они здесь не пленники и не враги — союзники, но даже многочисленные свитки с печатями и допусками, которые подтверждают их полномочия, не являются веским поводом, чтобы расслабиться. Они отслеживают каждый жест и мельчайшие колебания чакры всех присутствующих. 

Тензо их понимает. Мосты, перекинутые между их деревнями еще слишком неустойчивы и хрупки. Договор о дружеских намерениях — всего лишь бумаги, подписанные под сдержанные аплодисменты толстозадых чиновников в просторных светлых кабинетах. С границ и полей сражений, воняющих и кровью и гарью, и копотью, все выглядит совсем иначе.

Он слегка наклоняет голову, извиняясь за необдуманный жест, и получает такой же кивок в ответ от главного группы — высокого кряжистого мужика с цуруги за спиной и маской демона на лице. 

Ибики, стоящий в центре комнаты, хмыкает. Наверное, это действительно забавно — трое на трое, фарфоровые звериные морды точно напротив рогатых. Максимально удалившиеся, но пристально следящие друг за другом сквозь прорези масок. Отмашка — и они сойдутся, но только не сражаться — сотрудничать.

Вот только Тензо не до смеха — он не спит уже трое суток подряд. Его отряд возвращался с задания, когда пришел приказ следовать на юго-запад, к границе. Сопровождать — занятие не пыльное, но очень утомительное.

— Простите за ожидание, — дверь распахивается, и мучительное ожидание наконец–то подходит к концу. — Что у нас тут?

Хокаге, как всегда, деловита и стремительна. Небрежно смотрит в протянутые грамоты и, пробежав пару строчек глазами, отдает их следующей за ней Шизуне. Если уж АНБУ Песка пустили в засекреченные помещения Конохи, то можно не сомневаться, что печати и допуски на них в порядке. 

— Показывайте, — Цунаде подходит ближе к столу, накрытому сероватой простыней. 

Тензо уверен, что этот кусок ткани такой же влажный и сырой, как и все здесь. И наверняка пропах плесенью. 

— Вы все, — в голосе Хокаге — металл, но головы она даже не поворачивает. — Подойдите ближе.

Тензо уже знает, что они увидят сейчас: тело молодого бойца, покрытого тонкими, почти невидимыми глазу неглубокими надрезами. От таких ран не умирают, но песчаник на столе впечатление живого не производил ни сейчас, ни три часа назад.

— Кто видел, как он погиб? — Цунаде хмурит лоб, разглядывая лежащего в свете ярких ламп паренька. 

— Никто. У этих нападений ни разу не было свидетелей, — отвечает ей маска Хання, и Тензо почти уверен, что под ней скрывается молодая женщина — голос, крутые бедра, нагината в руке. — Когда территорию прочесывали группы, то они исчезали целиком. Некоторых находили, некоторых нет. Это тело мы нашли последним и сразу же отправились к вам.

—Последним? И сколько их всего было? 

— Много, — ответ слишком расплывчат, и Цунаде морщится, как от зубной боли. — Мы вскрыли несколько тел, но причину смерти установить не удалось. 

— Что вы хотите от нас? Помощи?

— Не совсем. Мы здесь, чтобы предупредить. 

Воздух в комнате сгущается, и сонное оцепенение, маячащее на периферии сознания, исчезает мгновенно. Песчаники подбираются, отступая чуть вглубь.

— Судя по найденным трупам, тот или те, кто их оставляет, движется к вашим границам.

— Давайте проясним, — Ибики опирается руками о тускло блестящий никелированный стол. — Вы не смогли поймать убийц, но своими действиями вынудили их покинуть свою территорию и позволили перебраться к нам?

Молчание в ответ исчерпывающе и слишком красноречиво. Глядя на вздувшиеся извилистые венки на висках Цунаде, Тензо прикидывает, что из скудной обстановки сейчас разлетится в щепки. 

О вспыльчивом характере Пятой знает даже глухой и ленивый. Но история, как она подчистую разнесла питейную, потому что ей отказали в еще одной бутылочке сакэ — полная чушь. Он в ту ночь как раз был на дежурстве и видел все своими глазами. Она обошлась всего лишь парой столов и аккуратной дырой в стене. 

— Капитан, — Тензо ловит взгляд голубых глаз и тотчас вытягивается в струнку. — Прикажи своим людям проводить наших союзников.

Яда в ее голосе столько, что хватило бы утопить в нем всю Суну целиком. 

Тензо кивает, а потом подает знак, мимолетно оглядываясь через плечо. И Садзаки идет к двери, готовый сопровождать гостей, куда им потребуется.

— Я бы хотела, чтобы вы задержались в Конохе на несколько дней, — говорит Цунаде в их спины. — Возможно, нам необходимо будет выяснить еще пару вопросов. 

Если АНБУ Песка захотят уйти прямо сейчас, их никто не посмеет задержать. Это понимают все присутствующие. Но их командир медлит секунду, а потом, развернувшись, низко кланяется и отвечает:

— Хорошо, — его голос звучит глухо и надтреснуто. — Если вам так будет угодно, Хокаге–сама.

Как только закрывается дверь, Цунаде разворачивается на каблуках и начинает громко отдавать указания:

—Ибики! Найди мне свободную лабораторию. Трупом я займусь сама, Шизуне поможет. Пусть аналитики подготовят всю информацию, которую найдут, по странным случаям в Суне. Капитан! Отправь своего бойца к Старейшинам, пусть сегодня меня не ждут. И еще, — она внимательно вглядывается в его маску, словно читает по ней, как по книге. — Выспись, Тензо. Ты будешь мне нужен. 

***

Тензо хвалит себя за находчивость, когда через шесть с половиной часов его будит Цуку. Остаться в штабе АНБУ — сэкономить минут сорок на дороге. Душ здесь есть, запасная форма в шкафчике тоже, а диван — он провел ладонями по протертой обивке — не в его положении привередничать. Он отлично высыпается и на голой земле с гребнями выступающих на поверхность корней, неужели пара каких–то пружин смогли бы его смутить?

Когда спешат гражданские — они срезают путь улочками и дворами. Когда спешат шиноби — годятся крыши домов и натянутые между стен бельевые веревки. АНБУ же знают путь еще короче — узкие едва освещенные подземные переходы под всей деревней.

Замерев перед дверью кабинета, Тензо решительно стучит костяшками пальцев по гладкой двери из светлого ясеня. И, не удержавшись, проводит по ней ладонью — хорошее было дерево, ладное и прямое.

— Войдите!

Увидев его, Цунаде кривится и подпирает кулаком щеку.

— Хокаге–сама? 

Неужели пришлось так долго ждать? Тензо быстро считает в уме: с момента пробуждения прошло семнадцать минут, не более. 

— Все в порядке, Тензо, — она машет рукой, а потом со вздохом достает купюру из ящика стола и протягивает ее Шизуне. — Я всего лишь проспорила.

— Это был верный выигрыш, — Шизуне улыбается широко и солнечно. — Когда Хатаке Какаши придет куда–нибудь вовремя, земля и небо поменяются местами, и мы все будем ходить по облакам.

Не смотря на маску, надежно закрывающую лицо, Тензо изо всех сил давит улыбку. И не может не заступится за товарища:

— Зато у него масса других достоинств, Хокаге–сама.

Цунаде бурчит что–то неразборчивое, продолжая копаться в своем столе, а Шизуне указывает на стул с высокой спинкой:

— Присаживайтесь, АНБУ–сан.

— Ладно! — Цунаде с грохотом задвигает ящик так, что ближайшая стопка документов с тихим шелестом лавиной падает на пол. — Слушай внимательно, потом сам ему перескажешь. Ждать мы не будем.

— Держите, — Шизуне протягивает ему свитки. На рассыпавшиеся листы ни одна из них не обращает внимания. Видимо, такое тут происходит не впервые. — Это задание, карты и информация от аналитиков. Все, что удалось собрать быстро.

— Судя по всему, — Цунаде складывает руки перед собой, становясь предельно серьезной. — Под удар попали не только шиноби Суны, но и местное население. Песок мог и не знать о своих гражданских — кочевые племена, сегодня здесь, завтра там. Тут я их не виню. Но из страны Рек тоже начали поступать странные сведения об исчезнувших и умерших без видимых причин.

— Выяснили, что их убивает?

— Яд, — она кивает больше самой себе, чем ему. — Кроме мелких порезов других повреждений на коже нет — а значит, так он попадает в организм. И убивает он безболезненно — лицо жертвы слишком спокойное для того, кто умер в муках.

— Разновидность установили?

— Нет, — мелкие морщинки собираются на переносице и Цунаде утыкается в сложенные ладони подбородком. — Ни единого следа какого–либо токсина. Возможно, он улетучивается мгновенно.

— А порезы?

Цунаде пожимает плечами:

— Не знаю. Но мы собрали вам все антидоты, которые у нас есть. Будем надеяться, что он действует не мгновенно и несколько секунд в запасе у вас будет. Так что держите под рукой.

Тензо бережно перехватывает два увесистых футляра, которые протягивает ему Шизуне, и кладет их в нагрудный карман.

— Ваша задача — выяснить обстановку и по возможности разобраться с происходящим. Подкрепление прибудет по первому требованию, без промедлений, так что не лезьте на рожон. Связь будете держать через ниндогов Какаши. Деревню покинете через четыре часа вместе с АНБУ Песка, на закате. И ради Ками, — раздраженно добавляет она. — Найди уже, где шатается этот идиот, когда он срочно нужен. Я послала за ним Сакуру еще час назад!

Цунаде трет пальцами лоб, и Тензо легко вскакивает со стула — вводная дана, задание в кармане, приказ понятен. К чему тянуть?

Когда он перемахивает через широкий подоконник, в след ему несется:

— И скажи ему, что свой проигрыш я вычту из его зарплаты! 

***

— Какаши–сенсе-е-е-е-ей! — звонкий девичий голосок перекрывает гомон людской толпы, разносящийся в душном вечернем мареве, и Тензо устремляется на него, перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу. — Какаши–сенсе-е-е-е-ей!

На улице еще светло, но солнце уже нависло над горизонтом, готовясь уйти на покой. Лоточники распродают остатки товара, а какой–то хилый мужичонка лезет из кожи вон, пытаясь всучить пышнотелой домохозяйке пучок увядшей зелени.

Спрыгнув с крутого ската, Тензо мягко приземляется перед девчушкой, почти касаясь ее сандалий своими:

— Привет!

Она инстинктивно отшатывается, а рука ложится на кунай. Неплохо, но слишком медленно. Если бы он захотел, она бы уже прижимала тонкие пальцы к рассеченному горлу, силясь остановить струящуюся сквозь них кровь. 

— Я свой, — вскидывает он перед собой пустые руки и добавляет. — Свой. Ты же ищешь Какаши–сенсея по поручению Хокаге–сама?

— Да, — отвечает она, с любопытством разглядывая его форму. — А вы?

— Я тоже его ищу.

— На третьем полигоне его нет. Он был там с утра с Майто–саном, но потом ушел, — деловито отчитывается она. — Дома и у Обелиска его нет тоже. Может, сидит где–нибудь с книгой?

— Наверняка, — Тензо кидает быстрый взгляд на деревья за ее спиной. — Спасибо за помощь... Сакура–чан?

Та кивает и расцветает улыбкой. Милая девчушка, вот только реакция... Тензо складывает пальцы горстью, поворачивает и протягивает ей крупный цветок амариллиса на толстом стебле. 

И пока та восхищенно касается тонких снежно–розовых лепестков, запрыгивает обратно на крышу. Не останавливаясь, переходит на теневой шаг и спешит к небольшой рощице на окраине. Обелиск – как раз то, что ему нужно. 

Прятаться нужно там, где тебя не будут искать. А не будут тебя искать там, где тебя уже искали. Похоже, маленькая Сакура слишком редко играла со сверстниками. А может, слишком давно — и поэтому все позабыла.

Но Тензо играет в эти игры всю жизнь — прятки, догонялки, салочки, секреты. Меняются лишь ставки и допустимый урон. Ему ли не знать всех уловок и неписаных правил.

***

Если необходимо, он может ступать абсолютно бесшумно — так, что не дрогнет ни листик, ни веточка. Но острый нюх ему не обмануть, как ни старайся.

— Еще восемь страниц, — предупреждает Какаши, не поднимая головы от оранжевой книжицы. — Подождешь, Тензо?

Тензо вздыхает и опускается рядом на ветку, напоминая без всякой надежды:

— Когда я в маске, меня следует называть Тануки или АНБУ–сан, семпай. Вы же знаете.

— Ну так сними ее, — пожимает плечами Какаши, переворачивая страницу. — Наверняка тебе в ней жарко.

Действительно, жарко. Лето в Конохе — это всегда пекло, почерневшие от нехватки влаги краешки листьев и жухлая трава. Но светило в этом году разгулялось как никогда, и в воздухе уже месяц висит дрожащее марево зноя, а иссушенная почва трескается ломаными кривыми бороздами.

Поколебавшись, Тензо распускает шнурки на затылке и вытирает рукавом вспотевший лоб.

Лучи закатного солнца пронизывают густую листву и теряются в ней, растворяясь и становясь зеленоватым полумраком, струящимся между толстыми ветвями и обломанными сучками. Прохладно, уютно — совсем не так, как в подземельях. И компания гораздо приятнее.

Тензо косится на Какаши и все же произносит, боясь забыть:

— Эта ваша Сакура. Она неплоха, но в нестандартной ситуации теряется — и это плохо.

— Она уже не моя, — Какаши выглядит все таким же расслабленным, но Тензо ему не обмануть. — Скажи об этом Цунаде. Теперь это ее ученица и ее головная боль. И давай обойдемся без соболезнований.

Тензо прикусывает язык и мысленно ругается сам на себя. Эту тему поднимать не стоило — столько лет семпай не брал команды, а когда наконец–то решился, то вышло... Хреново вышло, одним словом.

— Я и не собирался, — нескладно врет Тензо и толкает плечом плечо Какаши, неуклюже извиняясь. — Мне же лучше — я так и останусь вашим единственным учеником. Единственным и неповторимым.

Шутка так себе, но напряжение отпускает и Какаши фыркает в ответ:

— А ты мне не ученик. И никогда им и не был. Скорее, младший брат.

— Ну вот видите, — продолжает дурачиться Тензо. — У вас еще все впереди.

— Ладно! — Какаши с гулким хлопком закрывает книгу. — Какое у нас задание?

Тензо хмурится — верхушка дерева не лучшее место для обсуждения секретной миссии. Но Какаши мотает головой и уверенно заявляет:

— Тут чисто. Смелее, Тензо.

И Тензо сдается, вынимая из–за пазухи свитки и карты.

На обсуждение у них уходит не больше часа. Сначала Какаши слушает, не перебивая, а затем начинает задавать вопросы, на которые они отвечают вместе: строят догадки, перебивая друг друга, и выуживают крупицы информации из отчетов. 

— Сколько у нас времени? — спрашивает тот, поджимая под себя ногу и устраиваясь на ветке поудобнее. 

Тензо моргает, глядя в густые летние сумерки, и старается прикинуть поточнее.

— Два часа с четвертью.

— Тогда пошли ко мне, — Какаши бесшумно спрыгивает вниз. Только сидел — и его уже нет. 

— Поторапливайся! Нам еще пожрать надо! —доносится от земли хриплый голос.

Пожрать перед миссией — святое дело. Может, больше и не получится.

Тензо, почесав урчащий живот под пластинами защитного жилета, привычно вздыхает и спрыгивает следом. 

***  
По дороге они заскакивают в маленькую забегаловку. 

Сонный продавец за прилавком неторопливо пакует в коробки отварной рис, креветки и овощи, и обращает на них внимания не больше, чем на шуршащую лапками муху на оконном стекле. Ему нет дела ни до фарфоровой маски Тензо, ни до матерчатой маски Какаши. Платили бы господа шиноби деньги, да не устраивали скандалов.

Лавочники Конохи давно уже привыкли к специфике их работы. К тому же, Митараши, завалившуюся в магазин нижнего белья прямо с задания, никому уже было обойти не под силу. Спеша на свидание, Анка решила не делать крюк и забежать за обновкой прямо как есть — с отрубленной головой нукенина под мышкой, завернутой в его же плащ.

Хозяйку того магазина еще долго не могли успокоить. Больше всего ее возмущало не наличие самой головы, а то, что она пачкала бурыми разводами пол.

— Это вам не кочан капусты, милочка! — Она отчитывала Анку так, что слышали все окрестные улицы. — В следующий раз заворачивайте надежнее, хотя бы в три слоя! 

Когда Какаши распахивает перед ним дверь, бросая дежурное:

— Будь как дома. — И уходит на кухню, унося с собой шуршащие пакеты, Тензо все еще мнется у порога.

К этой, почти гражданской квартире, он так и не привык. Она светлее, просторнее, чище — но это все не то. Нет никакого «как дома» и уже, наверное, никогда не будет.

Тензо скучает по тем временам, когда они вместе служили в АНБУ. Их комнаты были рядом, вещи кочевали из одного помещения в другое, и, часто просыпаясь по утрам, Тензо не мог с уверенностью сказать — у себя он или еще в гостях.

— Ты уснул там? Или прирос к свежеструганному полу? — Какаши выглядывает с кухни и приглашающе машет рукой. — Пойдем, а то все остынет.

— Задумался, — бормочет Тензо.

Быстро снимает обувь, аккуратно ставя ее у порога. Вешает на крючок свою маску рядом с обтрепанной линялой разгрузкой, а когда поворачивается, то не может сдержать улыбки — в центре прихожей валяются небрежно брошенные сандалии. 

Некоторые вещи не меняются.

Они едят сосредоточенно и быстро — до выхода осталось не так много времени, а Какаши еще предстоит собраться.

— Так о чем ты задумался? 

После ужина Тензо перебрался на пол спальни, прямо под распахнутое настежь окно, наблюдая, как Какаши скользит из одного конца комнаты в другой.

Кажется, что семпай бросает вещи в рюкзак без всякой системы. Кидает то, что первым попалось под руку и небрежно запихивает на дно. Но Тензо знает, насколько это впечатление обманчиво — все необходимое надежно упаковано, и ни разу не зазвенит и не скрипнет во время бега. 

Засмотревшись на его плавные, ленивые движения, он пропускает вопрос мимо ушей, вслушиваясь в глубокие бархатные нотки.  
— Эй! — Тот машет у него перед носом ладонью, затянутой в перчатку. — Не спи, Тензо!

— Простите, сэмпай, — встряхнувшись, он виновато улыбается. — Разморило что–то.

Какаши хмыкает, не поверив ему ни на секунду.

— Вспоминаю, когда был здесь в последний раз, — говорит полуправду Тензо. 

Он действительно думает об этом: видел ли он стопки книжек в оранжевых переплетах у прикроватного столика или еще нет, фотографию седьмой команды на подоконнике, новенькие блестящие звездочки сюрикенов, воткнутые в изголовье кровати.

Какаши замирает на мгновение, чешет пятерней затылок, взлохмачивая еще больше светлые вихры, а потом виновато смеется.

— Та еще задачка, — с улыбкой отвечает он. Вот только в глубине глаз плещется грусть и понимание. — Или ты так говоришь, чтобы я приглашал тебя на ужин почаще?

Тензо теряется, смущается и отводит глаза.

— С моей–то службой? Ты, верно, шутишь, семпай!

— Шучу, — Какаши щурится и быстрым движением вздергивает его на ноги. — Конечно, шучу. Мне в АНБУ вход заказан, а тебе скучно бегать простым джонином.

Шутливый тон и показное радушие — вот только Тензо напрягается, как перед ударом, а мышцы каменеют, готовые встретить летящий кулак. 

Но Какаши лишь хлопает по плечу чуть сильнее обычного, подхватывает обмотки и кунаи с кровати одной рукой, другой поднимает за лямки рюкзак.

— Выходим. — Сухой командный тон почему–то обижает, но Тензо без промедления следует за ним, занимая привычное место за его левым плечом. — Не будем заставлять песчаников ждать.

***

Они подходят к воротам как раз тогда, когда АНБУ Песка показываются из–за угла. 

Их форма белеет в густых сумерках, делая их отличной мишенью для дзюцу и кунаев. Но всего через сутки, когда вокруг раскинутся бескрайние пески Суны, легкой добычей станут уже не они — темные цвета Конохи на светлом абрисе барханов заметит даже подслеповатый генин.

Отряд песочников по–прежнему сопровождает Садзаки, и Тензо кивает сослуживцу, приветствуя.

«Порядок?» — спрашивает он жестом.

«Спокойно», — отвечает тот.

Садзаки – самый молодой в команде Тензо, и по негласному уговору его стараются беречь — охрана, сопровождение, несложные миссии. Туда, откуда заведомо есть риск не вернуться, его не назначают.

Изнуряющая жара отступила, но ночной воздух дышит теплом раскаленных камней и не несет прохлады. Но это лучше, чем уходить под раскаленным солнцем. 

Им следует поторопиться. Чем больше они пробегут за эту ночь, тем лучше для них самих. 

Какаши стоит, небрежно засунув руки в карманы, и разглядывает песчаников, склонив голову к плечу.

— Йо! — Подмигивает он той, что в маске Хання и обращается к их командиру отряда. — Мы будем сопровождать вас до границы, а потом вы сопроводите нас до места последнего убийства. Как вам такая идея?

— Предписание и прочие бумажки показать? — спрашивает он, не делая ни малейшей попытки достать свитки. — Или поверите на слово?

— Сколько вас? — Командир говорит через силу, явно нехотя. Очевидно, что и Какаши, и его развязная манера держаться ему не по душе.

— Только двое, — все так же дурашливо улыбается тот и притягивает к себе Тензо, ухватив за ремешок жилета. — Я и мой друг Тануки.

— Я думал, ваша Хокаге умнее, — тянет Рогатый. — Знаешь, сколько мы потеряли таких как ты за последний месяц?

— Ни одного? — Какаши на кураже. Веселая злость плещется через край, заражая окружающих подобным настроем. — Но ты можешь рассказать мне, сколько в ваших песках сгинуло таких неудачников, как ты.

Тензо не следит за перепалкой. Он смещается левее и, уловив, как из рукава Рогатого выскальзывает тонкий кинжал, делает знак замершему в стороне Садзаки.

Они на своей территории, и если хоть один из АНБУ дернется, то в подвалах Ибики они очутятся уже в совершенно ином статусе. И никакая неприкосновенность им больше не поможет.

Тензо видит, как рука Рогатого начинает движение, но сделать ничего не успевает.

— А ну хватит! — резкий свист бьет по ушам. — Разошлись!

Третья крепко сжимает запястье своего товарища, но глаз не сводит именно с Какаши.

— Позубоскалили и хватит. Завязывай, Копирующий. Пора в путь. 

— Как прикажете, госпожа, — кланяется тот шутливо. — Вы тут командир.

Она не возражает, только молча машет рукой, приказывая начать движение. 

Тензо немного отстает — останавливается на мгновение рядом с Садзаки и шепчет одними губами:

— Все в порядке. Хокаге о произошедшем не докладывать.

Тот понятливо кивает и так же беззвучно произносит: «Удачи» в ответ.

Из Конохи их маленький отряд выходит в полном молчании.

***

— Зачем? — Спрашивает Тензо, когда они останавливаются под раскидистым деревом.

После знака «привал» они быстро находят удачное место — обустраивающиеся песочники в прямой видимости, а в сплетении толстых корней берет свое начало тонкий ручеек. 

Солнце еще не достигло зенита, но лучи уже слепят глаза, падая косыми полосами сквозь прорехи в листве. 

— Поздоровался, — пожимает плечами Какаши. — Мы же хотели знать больше? Ты сам говорил, что они что–то скрывают и недоговаривают. 

— Как догадался, что она главная? — Тензо косится на АНБУ, которые раскатывают спальники строго перпендикулярно их маленькому лагерю.

— Срисовал, — видно, как под матерчатой маской дергаются губы, расплываясь в мимолетной улыбке, и Какаши приставляет указательный палец к левому глазу, скрытому под плотной тканью. — Мы уже встречались раньше. У того, что справа, должен быть от меня сувенир чуть пониже ключицы.

— Предлагаешь сходить и попросить полюбоваться? — фыркает Тензо, и Какаши фыркает в ответ.

Усталость наваливается на плечи, но он сидит на корточках рядом с семпаем, опустив руки между колен, и не делает попытки ни подняться, ни достать сухари. Ноги гудят, но это привычное состояние и не доставляет ему особых неудобств. Если понадобится, он может пробежать в три раза больше, прежде чем его телу на самом деле понадобится отдых.

То, что ему на самом деле сейчас хочется — это снять маску и вытереть лицо, покрытое бисеринками пота. 

— Ложись, — толкает его в плечо Какаши. — Я подежурю. 

Тензо раздумывает недолго, а потом с благодарностью кивает. Достает из кармана небольшой свиток, складывает печати и на месте желтого пергамента появляется футон с подушкой и одеялом.

Он быстро скидывает сандалии, делает пару глотков из фляги с водой. Спрятавшись за спину Какаши, просит того:

— Не дергайся, — и снимает маску.

Подтащив к себе одеяло — мысль о том, чтобы укрываться в такую жару вызывает тошноту — он с наслаждением промокает вспотевший лоб его уголком, а потом быстро, но тщательно вытирает скопившийся конденсат с фарфоровых стенок и водружает личину на место.

От Какаши веет жарким теплом. Они сидят спина к спине, и Тензо чувствует его через все слои одежды, но не делает попытки отстраниться. Это не обжигающий солнечный свет, от него не хочется прятаться или убегать. Тензо сидит и просто дышит в такт — вдох–выдох, вдох–выдох, вдох.

— Ложись, — хрипло говорит Какаши и поводит плечами, отстраняясь первым. — Я тебя разбужу. 

Тензо кивает и вытягивается на футоне.

Он смотрит на троицу АНБУ, пытаясь понять, стоит ли ждать от них неприятных сюрпризов, но взгляд то и дело соскальзывает на сгорбленную фигуру Какаши, сидящую чуть поодаль.

А потом Тензо закрывает глаза и быстро засыпает.

***

Границу страны Песка они пересекают следующей ночью. 

Тензо замыкает их строй и вглядывается в серебристую темноту, сосредоточившись по максимуму. Огромная чуть щербатая луна, не скрытая кронами деревьев, освещает пустынный пейзаж, заставляя светиться и мерцать песчаные барханы, раскинувшиеся до самого горизонта. Видимость — семь из десяти, но момент, когда к ним присоединяются двое джонинов из Суны, Тензо почти пропускает.

На бегу они обмениваются знаками с АНБУ, а потом так же внезапно исчезают, словно проваливаются в песок.

Главная подает знаки «внимание» и «следуй за мной», а потом резко меняет направление, забирая на северо–запад, и Тензо в два прыжка догоняет Какаши:

— Что будем делать?

— Посмотрим, куда она ведет. И будь повнимательней.

Тензо вдруг становится смешно — точно так же он сам говорит Садзаки. Уже больше пяти лет он служит в АНБУ без Какаши. Но стоило получить совместную миссию, как все вернулось на круги своя. Какаши много выучил за это время, но и Тензо не стоял на месте. Он уже не угловатый подросток, чуть не утопивший их однажды, перестаравшись с силой водяного потока.

Тензо кивает и отстает, занимая прежнюю позицию. 

Ему не обидно, нет. Устав подбирать нужное слово к тому, что он чувствует, Тензо выкидывает это из головы. Сейчас главное — миссия.

Вокруг один песок, но они бегут, лавируя между барханами, словно по проторенной дороге, подчиняясь ее изгибам и поворотам. Возможно, так оно и есть, просто они чужаки и не видят знаков на обочинах.

Вскоре то тут, то там начинают появляться большие валуны и камни с редкой растительностью, и они замедляют ход, останавливаясь.

— Здесь, — в вежливом тоне Тензо улавливает язвительные нотки и хмурится. — Вы просили привести вас на место, где нашли последний труп. Это здесь.

— Далеко до вашей границы? — Тензо может достать карту, но предпочитает спросить. А потом сверить, насколько честны были АНБУ.

— Десять минут хода, — отвечает главная. — Дальше территория страны Рек, а еще через три часа — страна Огня. 

— Мы можем еще чем–то помочь? — спрашивает она. 

И когда Какаши качает головой в ответ, тем же вежливым тоном просит сама: 

— Тогда сделайте одолжение, не доставляйте нам лишних проблем — постарайтесь сдохнуть не на нашей территории.

Тензо смотрит вслед светлым фигуркам, которые, удаляясь, становятся все меньше и меньше и все больше и больше сливаются с пейзажем. Они ступают так умело, что за ними не вьется ни облачка потревоженной пыли.

— Осмотримся? — предлагает Тензо и поворачивается, наконец, к Какаши.

— У меня есть предложение лучше.

Он присаживается на корточки, быстро складывает печати и из дымки шуншина, чихнув, выступает Паккун.

— Чего надо? — Недовольно спрашивает он. Потом замечает Тензо и поднимает лапу в приветствии. — Давно не виделись.

Тензо опускается рядом и трепет его меж ушей. За это время Паккун ни капли не изменился. Разве что попонка с моном Хатаке стала чуть потрепаннее и немного светлее.

— Лучше маску сними, чужих вокруг нет, — ворчит пес. — Какаши! Ты вернулся в АНБУ не посоветовавшись со мной?

— Конечно, нет, как можно, — смеется тот, бросая лукавый взгляд в сторону. — Просто общая миссия.

Тензо давит в себе желание закатить глаза и просто молча снимает маску, убирая ее в сумку на поясе.

— Смотрите у меня! — грозно заключает Паккун и вновь спрашивает. — Так чего вам надо?

— Ты можешь сказать, кто здесь был?

— А конкретнее? — тот лениво почесывает бок задней лапой. — Вы здесь были, я. Достаточно?

— Хорошо, — Какаши замолкает на секунду и формулирует немного по–другому. — Был ли здесь кто–то, кроме людей? 

— Ладно. Ждите, — Паккун утыкается носом в землю, вновь чихает и шустро трусит среди валунов.

Какаши же лезет в свой рюкзак и достает оттуда пару сухарей и горсть сушеных ягод. 

— Руку подставляй, — приказывает он Тензо, а потом ссыпает в сложенную горстью ладонь ровно половину, и кладет кусок сухаря сверху. — Не за что.

Они молча жуют, глядя, как куцый хвост мелькает то тут, то там вокруг них.

— Надо посмотреть по карте, где мы, — доев, говорит Тензо. — Найти пару деревень поблизости и аккуратно поспрашивать.

Задумавшись, Какаши хмурится и пересыпает оставшиеся ягоды из ладони в ладонь. Тусклые шарики с глухим стуком сталкиваются и шуршат, напоминая звук детской погремушки.

— Ты согласен, семпай? 

— В целом — да, но спрашивать будем неаккуратно.

Теперь очередь Тензо хмурить брови.

— Мне не нравится эта идея, — помолчав, произносит он. — Ловить на живца, когда не знаешь способ убийства — это слишком рискованно.

— Сам посуди, — Какаши ловит его запястье и высыпает остатки ягод в его ладонь. — Если это животное — ему будет все равно, что в окрестностях появился боец АНБУ и джонин Конохи. А после облавы, устроенной Суной, любой чужак и так будет на подозрении у любого разумного существа.

— Можем использовать клонов, — Тензо продолжает рассуждать вслух, стремясь найти вариант безопаснее. — Судя по всему, людных мест он или они опасаются. Останемся в деревне, а сами отправим пару–тройку клонов прогуляться неподалеку. Возможно, что–нибудь и обнаружим.

Какаши кивает, и Тензо лезет за картой, вздыхая с облегчением. 

Склонившись над ней, они быстро находят подходящее селение. Не слишком большое и не слишком маленькое, Цумихэ стоит неподалеку и его жители наверняка заметили бы что–то неладное.

— Значит так, — появившийся перед ними Паккун тоже суется в разложенную на земле карту и деловито водит над ней носом. — Здесь были только люди. Много людей. Живые, мертвые и странные.

— Странные? — Тензо чуть не сталкивается лбом с Какаши, нависая над невозмутимым псом. — В каком смысле «странные»?

— А я откуда знаю! — огрызается Паккун. — Ты же знаешь, я могу отличить, кто шиноби, а кто нет. У чакры тоже есть запах. Ты вот воняешь, как прелая листва в болоте.

Глядя на его вытянувшееся лицо, Какаши смеется, прикрывая лицо перчаткой.

— Давай ближе к делу, Паккун, — сквозь смех говорит он. — В чем странность?

— Это не обычные люди, но и не шиноби. 

— А пахнут чем? — угрюмо спрашивает Тензо, готовый к очередной гадости. — Жжеными перьями и смолой?

— Много ты понимаешь, — Паккун закатывает свои маленькие глазки и они полностью исчезают под нависшими складчатыми веками. — Они пахнут насекомыми.

— Великолепно, — бормочет Тензо. — Так и будем спрашивать местных жителей: «А вы не видели странных людей, пахнущих насекомыми?»

Паккун гордо хмыкает и поворачивается к нему мохнатым задом, недвусмысленно давая понять, что разговаривать с ним он больше не желает.

— Это все, Какаши? Я могу идти?

— Погоди, — тот хлопает себя по карманам и достает огрызок карандаша и небольшой клочок бумаги. — Отнесешь в Коноху и можешь быть свободен.

Дождавшись, пока хозяин нацарапает пару слов и подсунет записку под ошейник, Паккун исчезает с тихим хлопком, успев показать Тензо длинный розовый язык напоследок.

— Не обижайся на него, — улыбается Какаши, когда они остаются вдвоем. Наклоняется, почти утыкаясь в шею, и шепчет у самого уха: — Он соврал. Ты вкусно пахнешь — вишневой корой и морошкой.

И пока стремительно краснеющий Тензо хлопает глазами, быстро поднимается, складывая на весу карту.

— Надо идти. К рассвету как раз будем в Цумихэ.

***

Поселок встретил их неприветливо. Косые взгляды и хмурые лица, поспешно захлопывающиеся двери. На улицах не было видно ни играющих детей, ни сплетничающих кумушек.

Какаши подбородком указал на небольшую питейную с закопченными окошками и старенькой покосившейся вывеской. Двери в ней были распахнуты настежь — заведение было то ли уже открыто, то ли еще. 

Внутри не оказалось ни одного посетителя. Только пожилая женщина за стойкой неторопливо протирала тарелки кухонным полотенцем.

— Перекусить не найдется? — с улыбкой в голосе спросил Какаши и вежливо поклонился.

— Вы правда хотите есть или вам нужен предлог чтобы меня расспросить? — Любезничать она не стала. Смотрела враждебно и недоверчиво, уперев в бок руку с полотенцем.

— И правда, и предлог, — примирительно сказал Какаши, сев у стойки. — Расскажете?

— Да было бы что, — вздохнула она. — Подождите, сейчас принесу еду. 

Тензо опустился рядом, потер пальцами столешницу из мореного дуба, уважительно хмыкнул. 

— Что, нравится? — Хозяйка поставила перед ними плошки с рисом и тонкими кусочками лосося. — Его еще дед моего мужа делал. Уже девяносто лет служит. Род Хосино всегда славился умелыми мастерами.

— И еще вашим правнукам послужит, — Он положил ладони на темное со светлыми прожилками дерево. Грубо струганная, чуть шершавая поверхность выглядела мощно и внушительно. 

— Спрашивайте, — устало сказала она. — Что знаю — расскажу, но помощи от меня вам будет немного.

— Хосино–сан? — Какаши дождался утвердительного кивка. — Хосино–сан, в вашей деревне пропадают люди?

Она печально кивнула.

— Уже шестеро. Старейшины говорят, что шиноби разбудили древнее зло.

— Разбудили?

— Да. Через нашу деревню проходят иногда такие, как вы. Едят, пополняют припасы, изредка оставляют раненых. Кто поглазастей, видят вас в лесу, между деревьями. Но такие случаи были редки. А дней десять назад местные заговорили о войне между Листом и Песком.

Какаши нахмурился, а Тензо не донес до рта палочек с рыбой:

— Но между нашими деревнями мир.

— Сегодня мир, завтра война, — она махнула рукой. — Наша страна — нейтральная полоса между вашими. Не поделите чего–нибудь вы — пострадаем и мы.

— Почему вы решили, что началась война?

— Не началась — начнется, — поправила его Хосино–сан, доставая из–под прилавка три небольших чашечки для саке. — Будете?

Какаши и Тензо переглянулись, и Какаши решительно кивнул:

— Будем!

Проглотив обжигающую горло жидкость, Хосино–сан уткнулась носом в темный рукав кимоно, длинно вдохнула, а потом продолжила свой рассказ:

— Стали видеть слишком много шиноби Песка. В лесу, в окрестностях деревень. Они так же как и вы спрашивали у местных не пропадал ли кто, не умирал ли без причины. Мы все разволновались, послали даже гонца в столицу, но ответ нам пришел — нет, все спокойно, мир. А потом Песок ушел…

Она молча разливала саке по чашечкам вновь и Тензо, хоть и поморщился, но выпил. Они здесь все же не на отдыхе. 

— Что было потом? — мягко подтолкнул рассказчицу Какаши. 

— А потом как раз и начали пропадать наши. Первым был мой племянник, сын сестры. Ушел в лес за хворостом и не вернулся. Бросились искать, и еще троих с утра не досчитались. И эти сгинули, — она всхлипнула, прижала пальцы к переносице. — Простите.

— Наши соболезнования, Хосино–сан, вам и вашей сестре.

— Спасибо, — ответила она и, взяв себя в руки, продолжила, — Потом через день еще один, а потом и еще.

— И все исчезли вечером и ночью?

— Нет, — она качнула головой и печально улыбнулась. — И днем, и ночью, и утром был последний случай. Но все пропали в лесу или у самого леса. Мы теперь к нему даже не приближаемся. 

— Так может разбойники в лесу хозяйничают?

Она вновь покачала головой.

— Сестра потом видела Ичиро еще раз. Когда все отказались искать, она пошла одна. Я отговаривала ее, да все без толку. А потом прибегает Рей ко мне и плачет, что нет больше Ичиро — только демон остался.

— Демон? — переспрашивает Тензо, сжав палочки до хруста. 

— Да. Рассказывает, что видела она его на толстой ветке. Луна светит, а вокруг него сверкающие нити плавают по воздуху. И только она хотела окликнуть, как повернул Ичиро голову, а вместо глаз у него — черные провалы. И тогда она поняла, что никакой это уже не Ичиро, а демон, и бросилась бежать со всех ног. Кому хоть весточку передать потом? — закончила она свой рассказ внезапно.

— Что? — Тензо показалось, что он ослышался.

— Весточку, — терпеливо повторила она. — Вы же за демоном этим пришли?

Тензо решительно кивнул:

— Да.

— И не уйдете?

— Нет.

— Исчезните — я хоть весточку пошлю или передам, что попросите. У меня старший брат был — тоже из ваших. Приезжал, подарки привозил, деньги. А потом не вернулся с одиночной миссии. Мама его до сих пор ждет.

Тензо внимательно присмотрелся к женщине — глубокие складки у рта, седина в волосах, застарелая печаль во взгляде, а на вид не больше сорока пяти не дашь.

— Вот что, — решительно сказал Какаши. — Мы благодарны за приглашение, но исчезать, пока не разберемся с вашим демоном, мы никуда не собираемся. Подскажите лучше, где можно остаться на ночлег? 

— У меня и оставайтесь, — пожимает она плечами. — Наверху есть несколько комнат, выбирайте любую. У нас давно уже никто не оставался. 

— Держите тогда задаток, — Тензо достает из нагрудника мешочек монет и высыпает все что есть на стол.

— Убери деньги, сынок, — машет Хосино–сан рукой. — Не нужны мне они. Поймаете демона — я вам еще должна останусь, а нет… Какие к покойникам могут быть счеты.

***  
Комнату они выбирают просторную, светлую. Раскатывают свои футоны, отказавшись от тех, что гостеприимно предлагает хозяйка, а потом долго и с удовольствием моются в тесной ванной на первом этаже. 

Жара вступает в свои права, хотя до полудня еще далеко. Когда Какаши, вытирая голову полотенцем, входит в их комнату, волосы Тензо уже совсем сухие.

Он сидит на футоне, скрестив ноги, и подперев рукой щеку.

— Что будем делать с демоном, семпай? Идеи есть?

— Сначала надо посмотреть на него вблизи. Какой у твоих клонов радиус действия? — спрашивает Какаши и плюхается рядом, продолжая тереть полотенцем вихры.

С голым торсом, но уже в маске и перчатках, он смотрится странно — то ли спешно собирающимся на миссию, то ли наоборот, уставшим настолько, что раздеваться нет уже сил. Капельки воды еще блестят на коже предплечий, стекают тонкими ниточками по шее вниз. 

Тензо вздрагивает. Нити, демон, глаза–провалы — незнакомая техника разыскиваемого нукенина? Или все это привиделось матери с горя?

— Тензо, ты там опять уснул? — пальцы щелкают перед самым носом, и он на рефлексах дергается, пытается схватить руку у лица, но хватает лишь воздух. 

— Ну точно спишь, — хмыкает Какаши. — Радиус у твоих клонов такой же? Четверть ри?

Тензо позволяет улыбке чуть тронуть его губы, и, внутренне торжествуя, отвечает:

— Три четверти.

— Ого! — Какаши достает из кармана брошенного неподалеку жилета карту. Прислоняет ее к стене, закрепляя чакрой так, чтобы она осталась на месте. 

— Тогда твои клоны пусть пройдутся вдоль опушки и прогуляются в лес с юго–запада, а мои прочешут чащу. Если дойдут, конечно. Я думаю, полтора ри никто из них не пробежит. А если и пробегут — рассеются сами.

— Полтора? — жалобно переспрашивает Тензо. — Но было же…

Какаши смотрит так, словно собирается открыть приунывшему Тензо свой самый страшный секрет.

— Трое подростков на шее хуже, чем все задания АНБУ, — приложив руку к груди, торжественно произносит он. — Вот возьмешь троих голодранцев себе, и не такому научишься.

Тензо обиженно надувается, а Какаши хохочет, утыкаясь в сложенные ладони.

— Трепло, — поддаваясь заразительному смеху, фыркает и сам Тензо. — Когда начнем?

— Прямо сейчас.

Их пальцы двигаются почти синхронно, складывая печати, и вскоре в комнате становится на двух Тензо и трех Какаши больше. Они по одному исчезают в окне, отправляясь прочесывать лес, и скоро в комнате остаются опять лишь они одни.

— А теперь что? — Тензо вытирает вспотевший от напряжения лоб, и валится на футон. 

— А теперь ждать, — Какаши перебирается на свою постель, тянет из рюкзака книгу. 

— Может сходим к матери этого Ичиро, тело которого забрал демон? — предлагает Тензо. Выходить на залитую солнцем улицу ему не хочется. Но скучать в комнате, глядя в потолок ему хочется еще меньше.

— Давай подождем, может, скоро мы увидим все своими глазами, — не поднимая глаз от страниц, отвечает Какаши.

***

Тензо откидывается на спину и закрывает глаза. 

Сон к нему не идет — в помещении слишком жарко. Их комната под самой крышей, и солнечные лучи нагревают ее, раскаляя и выжигая из нее кислород. Тензо облепляет влажная духота, а в голове гулко и пусто. Чакра, потраченная на создание клонов восстанавливается медленно, словно неохотно. Он переворачивается на бок, размышляя, а не сходить ли ему в душ еще раз, и натыкается взглядом на Какаши.

Тот лежит на животе, опираясь на локти. Поглощенный чтением, он уткнулся в книгу, опустив голову так, что подбородок почти касается груди.

«Шея болеть будет», — лениво подмечает Тензо, глядя на выступающие холмики позвонков и напряженные плечи. 

Ни сетку, ни футболку Какаши так и не надел, и Тензо скользит взглядом по открытым участкам светлой, чуть розоватой кожи, выискивая новые шрамы и отметины.

О некоторых Какаши рассказывал сам. О некоторых, подобных тонкой полосе через левую глазницу, Тензо знает лишь от других. Некоторые раны он зашивал лично.

Длинный порез на предплечье остался на память о миссии в страну Железа. Какаши пропустил рубленый удар катаной, и Тензо наскоро штопал ругающегося сквозь зубы семпая во время их короткого привала. 

Но самых запомнившихся следов сейчас не увидеть. Они плотно прижаты к футону — три аккуратных круглых шрама на солнечном сплетении. Проникающее брюшное ранение, внутреннее кровотечение — Тензо тащил его на руках до самой Конохи, а потом еще сутки сидел у дверей реанимации.

Он настолько привык видеть тело Какаши испещренное рваными полосами и бороздами, что не может представить его по–другому. Тот словно сильное крепкое дерево — чем старше, тем грубее и изломаннее кора, тем больше на ней отметин прожитых лет. 

— Тензо? — хрипло зовет Какаши. 

Щеки Тензо заливает румянец, когда до него доходит: он безотрывно пялится на прогнутую поясницу Какаши вот уже несколько минут. Натыкается на взгляд широко распахнутых разноцветных глаз — левое веко сейчас поднято так же, как и правое — подмечает едва заметное дрожание томоэ на темно–красной радужке.

Тензо смотрит, не отрываясь и, кажется, забывает даже дышать. Секунды длятся вечность, ползут лениво, как улитки по длинному листу осоки у пруда.

Какаши резко опускает веки и Тензо падает на спину, закрывая локтем лицо. Сердце бьется у горла, частит, и слова приходится выталкивать через силу. Либо он спросит сейчас, либо никогда.

— Семпай... — Тензо зажмуривается еще сильнее. — Почему ты больше ко мне не приходил? Тогда, сразу после того, как ушел из АНБУ?

— А ты? — помолчав, все так же хрипло спрашивает тот.

— А я приходил, — честно признается Тензо, и кожей чувствует, как дергается на своем футоне Какаши. — Один раз не застал дома, один раз не успел — вы с Гаем пронеслись мимо, как две грозовые молнии. А потом я увидел тебя с Райдо и Генмой. Вы возвращались уже затемно, смеялись над чем–то, шутили. 

— Почему не подошел?

— Не знаю, — Тензо пожимает плечами. — Вы были такие веселые, а я...

Он не договаривает и закусывает губу. 

А он настолько соскучился, что ноги сами принесли его к дому Какаши. В окнах было темно, и Тензо устроился на развилке дерева, решив дождаться во что бы то ни стало. Он закрыл глаза всего на минуту, а проснулся уже от громкого смеха — Какаши шел рядом со смутно знакомыми джонинами и что–то рассказывал им, отчаянно жестикулируя. 

Тензо тогда вдруг подумал, что у семпая теперь своя собственная, новая жизнь. В ней нет больше места ни фарфоровым маскам, ни секретным миссиям, ни нескладному неуклюжему Тензо. И это нормально — нужно просто идти вперед. 

«Это нормально», — повторял он про себя, скользя бесшумной тенью по крышам и глотая текущие по щекам злые слезы. — «Нормально».

Когда через год они столкнулись у общих знакомых, Тензо было уже почти не больно. 

— Тензо...

— Какая, впрочем, разница, — перебивает его Тензо, выдавливая кривую улыбку. — Что было, то прошло. Ведь так?

Ответа он не слышит — резкая боль прошивает тело, и он подхватывается, пытаясь одновременно стряхнуть с себя фантомное чувство и разобраться в картинках, хлынувших в сознание.

Какаши всовывает в его руки невесть откуда взявшийся стакан, наполненный водой, и Тензо осушает его двумя глотками. В голове немного проясняется. Он закрывает глаза и начинает проговаривать вслух то, что он видит под веками.

— Лес, жарко. Вокруг слишком много звуков. За спиной я слышу шорох, резко оборачиваюсь и... Я умер, — Тензо распахивает глаза и трет ноющую грудину. — Я даже не успел толком ничего рассмотреть.

— Как умер?

Тензо прокручивает все еще раз в голове:

— Быстро, — мрачно шутит он. — Но там кто–то... 

Он не договаривает — глаза Какаши стекленеют, как и у него самого минуту назад, и Тензо замирает.

— Мой клон тоже мертв, — вздрагивает Какаши. — Почувствовал что–то странное на бегу, а через секунду уже полетел вниз. Удара о землю я уже не почувствовал.

Спустя полчаса они вынуждены признать – план провалился. Весь их улов — замеченные краем глаза силуэты и отмеченные на карте маршруты, которыми следовали их двойники.

— Не сработало, — Тензо хмурится, рассматривая жирные карандашные полосы, нанесенные на бумагу — три четверти ри им хватило обоим. — И что теперь?

— Давай попробуем как уже думали, — трет подбородок Какаши. — Пошлем наших клонов парой. Может повезет, и кто–то из нас увидит, от чего умер другой.

Тензо прикидывает объемы собственной чакры:

— Через час–полтора, раньше не получится.

— Хорошо. Тогда прогуляемся до сестры нашей Хосино–сан?

Тензо бросает взгляд за окно, где виден краешек прозрачно–голубого безоблачного неба и поднимается на ноги:

— Годиться.

***

Слава Ками, идти долго им не приходится — дом в конце улицы, зеленый забор — инструкции хозяйки оказываются точны и лаконичны.

— И что мы ей скажем? — Тензо чувствует себя чуточку неуютно, шагая рядом с Какаши по улице. Зря он разоткровенничался, зря разворошил. У них миссия, к чему все усложнять полузабытыми обидами?

— Правду, — задумчиво отвечает Какаши, и вдруг ловит его за плечо. — Погоди.

Тензо видит, как раздуваются его ноздри под маской, а сам он глубоко вдыхает, принюхиваясь.

— Помнишь, Паккун говорил, что на границе пахло насекомыми? Этот домик, похоже, кишит ими.

Тензо подбирается, и Какаши, сдвинув хитай, отрывисто командует:

— Следуй за мной!

Прежде чем войти, они громко стучат в блестящую на солнце дверь, выкрашенную той же краской что и забор, и покрытую лаком:

— Откройте, пожалуйста, Симура–сан. Мы пришли по поручению вашей сестры. 

На стук никто не откликается. Какаши стучит еще раз, а потом делает знак, и Тензо первый проникает внутрь. Они двигаются по отработанной схеме, страхуя друг друга. Но в помещениях пусто и нет никого, лишь в дальней комнате слегка раздвинуты седзи. Они осторожно выглядывают из них. 

Маленький внутренний дворик залит солнечным светом, а тоненькие веточки акации колышутся в легком потоке горячего ветра. Невысокий подросток лениво подметает каменные плитки извилистых дорожек. Он неторопливо водит метлой от края до края, а из–под подола светлой хлопковой юката торчат босые поцарапанные ноги. 

— Простите, — окликает его Какаши, мягко спрыгивая на землю. — Мы ищем Симуру–сан.

В мозгу Тензо щелкает, и он отталкивает Какаши в сторону еще до того, как подросток оборачивается и смотрит на них абсолютно черными глазами.

«Тигр», «кролик», «свинья», «собака» — пальцы мгновенно приходят в движение. Тензо вкладывает остатки чакры в это нехитрое дзюцу, и квадратные плитки двора дрожат и вздыбливаются — земляная стена вырастает между ними и противником.

А потом Тензо вздрагивает, словно от удара под дых, и падает точно так же, как уже дважды падал за это утро. Вот только теперь все происходит взаправду.

***

— Тензо! Тензо!

Возвращаться из спасительной из темноты не хочется — снаружи его ждет только боль и сожаление. А ведь он понял, как умерли те шиноби и почему пропали другие. Обидно, что рассказать он уже не сможет.

— Да очнись же ты, Тензо! — Его трясут за плечи, тормошат, зовут. Не дают уйти с головой в блаженное ничто.

— Это приказ, слышишь!

Семпай на него сердится. Тензо хочет улыбнуться, но не может сообразить, где находятся его губы. Улыбаются же губами? А еще улыбаться можно глазами. Тензо наблюдал как это происходит множество раз — вот бровь Какаши чуть опускается вниз, появляются морщинки в уголке глаза, веки сужаются.

— Тензо!

Сейчас, семпай, сейчас. 

Тензо вспоминает, что у него есть глаза тоже. Не такие, как у Какаши, и не такие, как он видел перед тем как провалился сюда. Обычные, карие, как у многих в стране Огня. Но сколько бы Тензо не вглядывался, кроме чернильной темноты вокруг ничего нет.

— Открой глаза!

Точно. Спасибо за подсказку, семпай. 

Тензо с усилием поднимает тяжелые веки и вновь захлопывает их — свет режет, а боль обрушивается на него водопадом.

С третьей попытки получается лучше. 

Тензо видит перед собой испуганное лицо Какаши — тот, обнимая его за плечи, прижимает к себе. Маска болтается на шее, а зрачок шарингана пляшет, складываясь в узор. 

— Вырубай, я в порядке, — хочет произнести Тензо, но из горла вырывается только хрип.

Испуг сменяется облегчением, и Какаши прижимает к его губам флягу с водой. 

Тензо жадно пьет, давясь и захлебываясь. Вода стекает с подбородка, льется за шиворот, затекает под протектор. И ничто отступает, ласково потрепав на прощание по волосам — рано или поздно они все равно встретятся.

— Ты как? — Спрашивает Какаши. Допивает остатки воды сам и отбрасывает флягу в сторону.

— Живой.

Тензо силится улыбнуться, а потом косится на защитную стену дотона.

— Ушел, — отвечает на невысказанный вопрос Какаши. — Паккун со стаей идут по следу.

Тензо хочет сесть, но резкая боль в груди заставляет его остаться на месте. Он опускает глаза — защитный жилет расстегнут, а из грудной клетки торчат прозрачные столбики шприцов.

Проследив за его взглядом, Какаши виновато пожимает плечами:

— Зато какой–то из антидотов сработал.

— Какой? — в ступоре спрашивает Тензо, и получает в ответ:

— Понятия не имею. Я вколол тебе все, что были.

Они смотрят друг на друга и начинают смеяться. Какаши глухо хохочет, уткнувшись лицом в его шею, и крепко прижимает к себе, а Тензо цепляется ослабевшими пальцами за его плечи и не хочет, чтобы эти мгновения заканчивались.

***

Какаши не слушает возражений и всю обратную дорогу несет его на руках. Когда он осторожно кладет Тензо на футон, тот вдруг вспоминает:

— Надо сообщить хозяйке, что ее сестра пропала, а их внутренний дворик безнадежно испорчен.

— Успеем еще, — отмахивается он и достает из рюкзака аптечку. — Сначала надо обработать порезы.

Тензо рассматривает тонкие царапины на своих руках, точь–в–точь похожие на те, что были на мертвом пареньке из Песка.

— Как ты догадался, что это был тот самый Ичиро? — спрашивает его Какаши. Не церемонясь, он срезает остатки футболки с Тензо кунаем.

— Он был босиком. Любой другой мальчишка был бы в сандалиях — каменные плитки уже успели раскалиться на солнце. Кому охота жечь пятки?

Какаши кивает и осторожно прижимает кусок бинта, смоченном в антисептике, к царапинам. Кожу пощипывает, но Тензо почти не замечает этого. Он смотрит в потолок, потому что смотреть как Какаши дотрагивается до него, низко склонив свою лохматую голову — выше его сил.

— Успел разглядеть, чем он меня? — чтобы отвлечься спрашивает Тензо.

— Да. Знаешь, как кукольники Суны управляют своими марионетками?

Тензо насмешливо хмыкает, вспоминая одну из засад Песка. Из груды щепок, оставшихся от их кукол, получился неплохой костер.

Какаши тихо смеется:

— Прости. Генины плохо на меня влияют.

— Хочешь сказать, что меня задело нитями чужой чакры?

— Тоньше. Я едва успел уловить их движение шаринганом. И это была не чакра. 

— Тогда что?

— Понятия не имею.

Тензо вспоминает идею, пришедшую в его голову, пока он плавал в полузабытьи, пытаясь выкарабкаться.

— А что, если эти нити выжигают чакру? Или то, чем они пропитаны, вступают с ней в конфликт и мгновенно взаимоуничтожаются при соприкосновении, убивая заодно и носителя?

Какаши упирается ладонью рядом с его головой и нависает над ним, уставившись в упор:

— Тогда почему ты выжил?

— Исчерпал ее запас, вложив остатки в дотон, плюс помог один из антидотов, — не может не улыбнуться Тензо и Какаши улыбается в ответ.

Матерчатая маска, хитай — все на месте. Не хватает только перчаток — Какаши снял их перед тем, как взяться за обработку его ран.

«Не отвлекайся», — приказывает себе Тензо и продолжает рассуждать вслух:

— Простых гражданских эти нити превращают в демонов. Поэтому и не было найдено ни одного из них. Они все живы, Какаши. Живы и, вероятно, держаться вместе.

— У нас есть шанс, если радиус поражения этих нитей невелик. Иначе шиноби будет нечего им противопоставить.

Они молчат, обдумывая сказанное.

— Надо вызывать подкрепление, — выдыхает Тензо. — Если эта зараза расползется дальше...

— Да, — кивает тот.

Им всем будет несдобровать. 

Тензо смотрит на карту. Лес очень велик — придется просить помощи у союзных деревень. Они помогут окружить его, а потом подожгут. Владеющие чакрой ветра помогут огню распространиться быстро и в нужных направлениях.

Значки деревушек, раскиданных то там, то здесь на зеленом поле карты, Тензо старается игнорировать.

Какаши заканчивает перевязку в полном молчании. 

— Тебе нужно поспать, — говорит он, собирая разбросанные обрывки бинтов и закупоривая флаконы. — Дождемся Паккуна, поговорим с хозяйкой и только потом составим отчет для Хокаге. Время еще есть.

— Двигайся, — Какаши легонько толкает Тензо в бок и вытягивается на футоне рядом. Закидывает на него руку, подтаскивает ближе к себе.

— Ты меня напугал, — обвиняюще шепчет он куда–то ему в плечо, и утыкается в него носом. — Поэтому я не хожу с тобой больше на миссии.

— Боишься за меня? — онемевшими губами спрашивает Тензо. И сам боится услышать ответ.

— А то ты сам не догадывался.

Тензо зажмуривается изо всех сил, боясь поверить в услышанное. Мысли скачут, и что сказать в ответ он не знает. Открывает и закрывает беззвучно рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, а слова вертятся, ускользают и не идут на ум.

— Спи, Тензо, — прерывает его мучения Какаши. — Разговоры подождут. Спи.

***

Их будит громкий плач и причитания, звучащие с первого этажа. Тело реагирует быстрее разума, и вот они уже скатываются по лестнице сжимая в руках кунаи.

— Вы! — К ним стремглав бросается какая–то женщина, целясь ногтями в глаза. — Вы убили моего Ичиро!

Какаши без труда перехватывает ее, заламывая ей руки за спину.

— Не делайте ей больно, она не в себе! — бросается к ним хозяйка. — Это моя сестра!

Какаши тащит Симуру–сан к окну и разворачивает лицом к свету. Глаза у нее не похожи на черные провалы — темно–зеленая радужка, чуть желтоватый белок с сеткой красных сосудов.

Тензо облегченно вздыхает и морщится — порезы болят и тянут при каждом движении.

— Мне кажется, нам всем нужно успокоиться, — у Хосино–сан прыгают губы, но она решительно достает из–под стойки бутылку саке. — Рассаживайтесь!

Какаши, не выпуская из пальцев локоть Симуры–сан, сажает ее на табурет, а сам присаживается рядом. Тензо занимает место с другой стороны от нее.

Женщина плачет навзрыд, уткнувшись в ладони. Но даже так видно, что они с сестрой очень похожи.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — дрожащими руками хозяйка разливает по бутылочкам саке и залпом выпивает свою. — С утра все было нормально. Мы поговорили, сходили вместе за молоком к соседке. А потом она прибегает и начинает кричать, что вы убили Ичиро. 

— Да не реви ты! — прикрикивает она на сестру. — Пей, успокаивайся и рассказывай.

Окрик действительно помогает. Скоро бурные рыдания сменяют жалобные всхлипывания.

— Давайте начнем рассказывать мы, — устав слушать завывания, предлагает Тензо. — Мы хотели расспросить вас о случившимся с вашим сыном. 

Всхлипы звучат еще горше, и Тензо бросает умоляющий взгляд на Хосино–сан. 

— Ты — рассказывай, а ты не реви, — сурово рявкнула та в ответ.

— Постучали в вашу дверь, нам никто не ответил. Мы услышали подозрительный шорох, — покривил душой Тензо, — Подумали, что с вами что–то случилось и вошли. А во внутреннем дворике обнаружился молодой человек с необычными глазами. Не успели мы у него ничего спросить, как он напал на нас и нам пришлось защищаться. Извините, что испортили вам сад. Но я могу там все исправить.

Тензо прислушался к себе и добавил:

— Но только не сегодня.

— Рей! — Хосино–сан бьет раскрытой ладонью по столу. — Что в твоем доме делал Ичиро и почему ты мне ничего не рассказала?

— Я хотела, но он запретил, — всхлипывает Симура–сан. — Он пришел на следующий день, после того как я встретила его в лесу. Я испугалась, закричала, а он меня успокоил. Сказал, что он — это по прежнему он, просто немного другой. Лучше, сильнее, умелее. Показал мне эти ваши фокусы.

— Фокусы? — настораживается Какаши.

— Ну да. Выпускал из пальцев ниточки, двигал ими предметы на столе. Сказал, что только учится, но скоро будет сильнее самого сильного шиноби. Спросил, не хочу ли я присоединиться к ним. Их много, некоторые целыми семьями служат Великому господину и это большая честь. 

— А что вы?

— А я испугалась, — Симура–сан вытирает заплаканное лицо и распухший нос рукавом. — Сказала, что нет. Попросила его заходить хоть иногда, давать о себе знать. Он немного обиделся, но не стал настаивать.

— Еще что–нибудь рассказывал? 

— Нет, больше ничего, — она утыкается лбом в столешницу и вновь тихонько скулит.

Хосино–сан делает им знак рукой, и они поднимаются из–за стола, оставив свои бутылочки нетронутыми.

— Вы простите ее, дуру, — печально говорит она, когда они поднимаются на второй этаж. — Уж очень она сына любит, один он у нее. 

— Хосино–сан... — начинает Тензо.

— Я все понимаю, и оставить его в живых не прошу, — она смотрит серьезно. Потом оглядывает с ног до головы Тензо, покрытого царапинами. — Это он вас так?

Он кивает, а Хосино–сан горестно качает головой.

— Делайте, что должны, а я пойду успокою ее, беднягу.

***

Когда они заходят в комнату, Паккун уже сидит на футоне Какаши. Потрепанный, в порванной попонке, он выглядит уставшим и запыхавшимся. 

— Где вы ходите? Есть срочное дело.

— Удалось проследить? — Они присаживаются на корточки рядом с ним. 

— Нет, но у нас есть кое–что получше. Только Какаши, — Паккун мнется и переступает грязными лапами по одеялу. — Это может быть ловушкой.

— А по порядку?

Тензо решает не терять времени и начинает одеваться. Ловушка–не ловушка, он все равно пойдет. Нужно быть готовым.

— Первый запутал следы и ушел, так что прости, Какаши, но задание твое мы не выполнили, — понурился пес. — Решили, что возвращаться с пустыми лапами будет нехорошо и решили осмотреться.

— Паккун! — Какаши недовольно хмурит брови и сжимает кулаки. — Я же сказал, что это опасно. Как звучал приказ? 

— Мы аккуратненько, не ори, — расплывается в ехидной улыбке складчатая мордаха. — Но этот мужик все равно нас обнаружил.

— Какой мужик? — чем дальше, тем меньше нравится его рассказ Тензо. Он стоит к ним спиной, застегивая ремни жилета и убирая кунаи в чехол.

— Невысокий, рыжий, воняет личинками.

Услышав характеристику, Тензо закатывает глаза.

— Я все вижу! — тут же огрызается Паккун. — Вот сам сходи, посмотри и хоть цветные гравюры с него рисуй, деревяшки кусок.

— Хватит уже, — Какаши сегодня шутить не настроен. — Дальше что?

— А дальше ничего. Сказал, что у него есть информация для шиноби. Если мы, то есть вы, хотите ее услышать, то ждите его на закате в установленном месте.

— Что место? 

— Я покажу, — бурчит Паккун. — Недалеко от деревни, на полянке. Не ходи, Какаши, это опасно.

— Вот что, — тот пропускает его слова мимо ушей. — Оставайся с нами, а рапорт Хокаге отнесет Биске. Если что–нибудь случится, она будет в курсе происходящего.

— Ну хоть пожрать тогда дайте, что ли, — Паккун плюхается на подушку, растопырив лапы. — У меня сегодня тяжелый день. 

Плечи Тензо начинают трястись от хохота.

— Че это он? — спрашивает у Какаши пес, невежливо тыкая в Тензо лапой.

— Знаешь, — со смешком отвечает тот, — у нас сегодня был день не легче. 

Он прислушивается к сдавленным всхлипам внизу, потом достает из сухпайка вяленое мясо, завернутое в промасленную бумагу, и бросает рядом с подушкой.

— А другого ничего нет? — привередничает Паккун.

— Можешь сходить вниз сам. Там безутешная мать и тетя пьют саке.

Паккун вздрагивает и быстро хватает полученное угощение, разворачивая носом обертку.

***

Полянка оказывается скорее прогалиной. На темно–зеленой траве валяются ветки, упавшие с сухостоя, сухие листья и попадаются растущие у корней кустики мелкой лесной земляники.

Они приходят сюда на два часа раньше заданного срока и замирают, прислонившись к деревьям с разных сторон — один с севера, другой с юга.

Первое, что они слышат — треск ветвей. И вскоре из чащи медленно выступает мужчина, выставив перед собой руки. Он громко обращается к ним:

— Я знаю, что вы здесь. Я здесь один и просто хочу поговорить.

Он не врет — они расставили весь нинкен Какаши по периметру. В случае засады они бы подали голос, предупреждая.

Выглядит он так, как и описал Паккун — рыжий, невысокий, одетый как кочевник из племени, живущий в пустынях Суны.

Тензо выдыхает, концентрируясь, и медленно выходит из–за ствола толстого, в два его обхвата клена. 

— И все же Лист... — вздыхает мужчина.

— А что, с этим есть какие–то проблемы? — бесшумно появляется с другой стороны Какаши.

— Нет, но шиноби Песка все объяснять было бы гораздо проще, — мужчина улыбается и кланяется им. — Зовите меня Горо. Ваших имен я не спрашиваю, мне не нужно.

— Что вы хотите рассказать нам? — напрямую спрашивает Какаши.

— Вы верите в легенды? 

Тензо хмурится.

— Я не просто так спрашиваю, — поймав недовольный взгляд, объясняет Горо. — Не чтобы позлить вас или растратить ваше время. Я раньше не верил в истории, которые рассказывают подрастающим детям беззубые бабки у костров. Одни сказки для безлунных ночей, другие — когда звезды сияют ярко. Выдумки и нелепицы для развлечения — вот что думал я, слушая истории о коне, подобному горе, о бьющему из самых небес водопаде.

— А теперь?

— А теперь я сам часть легенды. Легенды о Великом Шелковом Коконе, который опутает весь мир своими нитями и перевернет его до основания.

Горо раскидывает руки в стороны и с его пальцев начинают стекать тонкие длинные полосы. Они падают у его ног на землю и скручиваются в кольца.

— Я могу сделать их толще, могу — тоньше человеческого волоса. Могу заставить их светиться, могу сделать невидимыми. Чего я не могу — избавиться от этого дара навсегда. 

— Тензо, — негромко произносит Какаши. — Взгляни на его чакру.

Тензо послушно смотрит и вздрагивает — вместо упорядоченной схемы циркуляции, в теле Горо беснуются хаотичные потоки. Он словно изъеден изнутри — количество тенкецу в его теле на порядок больше обычного.

— Чей это дар?

— Великого повелителя, — Горо качает головой. — Мы называем его так. Себя он называет Единственным. Мы наткнулись на него в пустыне — запасы воды в его пещере иссякли и он сломал стены, выбравшись в поисках влаги наружу. Мы стали его первыми последователями.

— Что он вам обещает? 

— Весь мир, — пожал плечами Горо. — Равенство, справедливость, любовь. 

— Вам не нужна любовь? — Тензо не понимает. 

— Она была у меня до того, как мой народ встретил Повелителя. А теперь мы все лишь его рабы и пища.

— Он питается людьми? — хмурясь, спрашивает Какаши, пытаясь внести ясность.

— Не совсем. Он не ест нас живьем, но тянет из нас через нити все жизненные соки. Как растения, которые тянут корнями воду из земли. Обещает, что раскроет свои крылья и взлетит над миром. Я боюсь, когда он взлетит, на земле не останется больше ничего живого. Он выпьет все до дна. 

— Что вы от нас хотите? 

— Что бы мой сын жил. Повелитель дарит свое благословение не всем. Мой сын еще слишком мал — вот что я твержу Повелителю, когда моя жена просит для него той же судьбы. Молодой Ичиро, которого преследовали ваши псы, вымаливает у повелителя милость для своей матери. Я же молю вас — пусть мой сын останется человеком. Если вы дадите мне слово, я расскажу, где можно нас найти всех разом и чем уничтожить.

— Огонь пожирает все, — Какаши внимательно смотрит на Горо. — И вашего Повелителя сожрет тоже. Почему вы уверены, что соберутся все. 

— Когда он голоден, он тянет нас за нити, как за поводки. И мы все покоряемся, послушные его воле. Пообещайте, что позаботитесь о моем сыне, а я сообщу, когда Повелитель проголодается снова.

— Вам будет достаточно нашего слова? 

— Слово шиноби лучше чем пустые обещания подарить весь мир, — Горо смотрит серьезно и Тензо понимает, что нарушить слово он уже не сможет.

***

Какаши выглядит спокойным и Тензо убеждает себя, что у них все получится. Они рискуют, но шанса лучше им не представится. Главное — действовать быстро.

Хосино–сан помогла собрать все запасы алкоголя, масла и другой горючей жидкости со всей деревни. Мало, но больше им взять было неоткуда. Горо объяснил, что выход из пещеры всего один, так что контролировать его будет не сложно. Всего–то и надо — выжечь дотла скалистый грот, как гнездо ядовитых насекомых.

Когда перед ними, сидящими за узким столиком на первом этаже, появился Паккун, проворчав одно только слово:

— Пора! — Тензо уже ощутимо потряхивало.

— Идите. Вернетесь — сделаю окономияки и данго, — Бледная, но решительная Хосино–сан встала из–за стола и твердым шагом удалилась на кухню. 

Место, которое указал им Горо, Тензо запомнил намертво. В предрассветных сумерках ориентироваться было не сложно. Они неслись на максимальной скорости к указанной точке. Времени на сомнения и размышления больше не осталось.

Охрану у входа оставить так никому в голову и не пришло. Какаши быстро распечатывал свитки, куда они поместили все собранные бутылки и бутылочки, а Тензо присел на корточки у входа.

«Готово!» — просигналил Какаши. 

И Тензо ударил ладонями в землю. 

Тонкие гибкие лианы оплели разложенные на земле емкости и устремились вглубь пещеры, становясь все толще и тоще. Когда послышались первые крики, Тензо оборвал действие дзюцу, оставив торчать из выхода толстые концы веток.

— Давай, — скомандовал Тензо, и стоящий сразу за ним Какаши выдохнул:

— Катон!

И как только взвилось, заревело пламя, направил поток ветра вовнутрь. 

До выхода удалось добраться немногим. Окутанный ты нитями или нет — кунай в сердце самое надежное средство на все времен.

***  
Они осматривали дымящуюся пещеру, закрыв лица рукавами. Стены были черны от копоти, а кое–где еще тлели оранжевые искорки и плясали огоньки пламени. Горелой плотью несло нестерпимо. Вряд ли кому–нибудь удалось бы выжить в этом кипящем аду.

Когда от входа пещеры раздался заливистый лай, они стремглав бросились наружу.

— У нас проблемы, — Паккун восседал верхом на Булле. — Горо не пришел на место встречи, и движется на юго–запад, к границе Суны. Уруши идет за ними по следу.

— Оставь Акино и Шибу у пещеры. Пусть дежурят еще сутки, — быстро отдает указания Какаши. — А сам веди нас.

Они срываются с места. Несмотря на массивное телосложение, Булл сразу задает отличный темп, подчиняясь команде Паккуна. 

— Он один или с ребенком? — спрашивает Тензо на бегу.

— С ребенком, — отвечает пес и Тензо удовлетворенно кивает. Тогда будет проще. Если Горо не соврал, и сын ему настолько дорог, то он побоится ему навредить.

— Попроси Уруши доложить, если он свернет куда–нибудь спрятать мальчишку, — просит он у Паккуна и получает презрительный взгляд в ответ.

— Думаешь, без тебя не догадались?

— Твое мнение? — Какаши смещается ближе к ним.

— Все мертвы, он теперь свободен, никто не дергает за поводок. Вот и ударился в бега. Формально, обещание, данное нам, он не нарушил.

Какаши задумчиво щурится, вглядываясь вдаль, а потом встряхивается, задорно улыбаясь Тензо:

— Ладно, догоним — посмотрим. А ты...

— Не лезь на рожон, — заканчивает за него Тензо, укоризненно глядя на смеющегося Какаши.

— Я хотел сказать: «прикрывай мне спину», — неубедительно врет тот, продолжая посмеиваться. — Обидно будет сдохнуть тогда, когда все уже почти закончилось.

Он смотрит на Тензо с такой теплотой, что у него не хватает уже сил сердиться и его губы невольно расплываются в улыбке. Какаши прав — самое страшное уже позади. Осталось еще чуть–чуть, и можно будет возвращаться домой, в Коноху.

— Идиоты, — припечатывает Паккун. — Сейчас достроите друг другу глазки — врежетесь в ближайшее дерево и каюк. Зато похоронят вместе.

Тензо давится на вздохе, закашливается, глядя вытаращенными глазами на ворчащего пса, но тот лишь отворачивается, стучит лапой между ушей Булла, и они начинают бежать еще быстрее.

Какаши подмигивает ему и возвращается на свое место, прикрывая левый фланг по ходу движения.

Ветки мелькают под ногами с такой скоростью, что превращаются на глазах в сплошную коричневую полосу. 

Через несколько минут Паккун поднимает лапу, и они снижают темп. 

— Почти у цели, — сообщает он.

Но Тензо и так уже видит и слышит все сам. «Прикрывай спину», значит?

— Загоняй! — командует он Какаши, а сам быстро складывает печати, дотрагивается рукой до ближайшего ствола и буквально втягивается в дерево, становясь деревом сам и всеми деревьями в этом лесу одновременно.

Когда он применяет свои техники, он видит все не так и чувствует не так тоже. Объяснить почти невозможно. Но реакция у него остается такой же превосходной. Когда он ощущает у коры человеческое тепло, он перемещается к его источнику и вываливается наружу. Перехватывает детское тельце со светлой макушкой и мгновенно исчезает в ворохе листьев дзюцу перемещения. 

Теперь очередь Какаши.

Тензо стоит на высокой ветке, держа в поле зрения и Горо, и собак со злобным лаем бросающихся на него. Ребенок у него на руках не плачет — только судорожно цепляется маленькими ручонками за его жилет и смотрит испуганно.

— Все хорошо, — улыбается ему Тензо. — Правда. Ты высоты боишься?

Ребенок молча качает головой.

А внизу его отец разводит руки, сдаваясь и не делая попыток сопротивляться. Они о чем–то негромко говорят с Какаши, и тот машет, подавая знак «ко мне».

Тензо, прижав к себе ребенка покрепче, медленно прыгает с ветки на ветку, подчиняясь сигналу.

— Папа! — радостно кричит мальчонка, завидев отца.

— Все хорошо, Иоши, — вымученно улыбается тот. — Посиди у дяди на ручках, хорошо?

— Тензо, повернись ко мне целиком, — просит Какаши. 

Он недоуменно моргает, но выполняет просьбу, хотя стоять спиной к врагу ему неуютно. Все инстинкты вопят и протестуют против подобной глупости.

Какаши пристально смотрит на съежившегося под внимательным взглядом ребенка и начинает ругаться сквозь зубы.

— Поэтому я и побежал, — завершает свой рассказ Горо. — Вы обещали позаботиться о человеке, а он теперь такой же как и я.

Тензо вздрагивает и тоже вглядывается в того, кто сидит у него на руках. Шиноби Иоши никогда не бывать — чакра у него отсутствует полностью. Но на правом плече есть отметины, те странные тенкецу, в которых уже мелькают, снуют как гусеницы, потоки силы.

Тензо сжимает челюсти до скрипа. И все–таки они опоздали. 

— Семпай, — окликает он Какаши. — Что будем делать?

Тишина столь оглушительна, что слышно биение сердца каждого из них. Иоши, не отпуская жилета Тензо, переводит испуганный взгляд с одного на другого.

— Ладно, — Какаши начинает сдирать с ладоней перчатки. — Я попробую, пока площадь заражения не большая, но если не получится...

— Я понимаю, — смиренно кивает Горо. — И благодарю тебя за это.

Земля, расчищенная Какаши, начинает покрываться вязью символов. Он сосредоточенно наносит их, не отвлекаясь и не глядя по сторонам.

Тензо опускает Иоши вниз и наклоняется ближе:

— Тебе надо будет снять рубашку и смирно постоять в середине этих кругов, хорошо?

Ребенок медлит, но отец улыбается ему, подбадривая:

— Слушайся их, Иоши, они наши друзья.

И тот послушно снимает одежду и без страха входит в центр печатей.

— Готов? — спрашивает его Какаши, и, не дожидаясь ответа, прижимает ладонь к зараженному плечу. 

Иоши кричит, символы же устремляются к ним, перетекая с рук Какаши на его кожу. 

Когда все заканчивается, он подхватывает всхлипывающего мальчишку на руки. Треугольная печать на плече яркая, заметная, а внутри беснуется сила, безуспешно пытающаяся прорваться сквозь нее.

— Работает, — выдыхает Тензо. — У тебя получилось.

По лицу Горо бегут слезы.

— Нам пора, — Какаши передает Иоши с рук на руки Тензо. — Прощайтесь.

— Вырасти хорошим человеком, сынок, — говорит Горо и целует того в лоб на прощание.

Тензо прижимает светлую голову к своему плечу и спешит уйти вглубь леса. За спиной звонко поет Райкири.

***

Завидев их на пороге, Хосино–сан рыдает от облегчения.

— Ну что вы, — улыбается ей Какаши. — Радоваться надо. К тому же, смотрите кого мы привели к вам. 

Когда накормленный Иоши сладко засыпает в одной из свободных комнат, Хосино– сан спускается на цыпочках вниз и подсаживается за их столик.

— Что вы собираетесь делать с мальчонкой?

Какаши задумчиво катает между ладоней бутылочку саке. Еды на столе столько, что им можно сидеть здесь хоть до самого утра. 

— Хосино–сан, вы понимаете, что этот ребенок потенциально опасен? И что если что–то пойдет не так, то в вашей деревне вновь появятся «демоны».

— Насколько велика вероятность? — спрашивает она. 

В ней сразу просыпается хозяйка питейного заведения, привыкшая оценивать риски и просчитывать прибыль. Подбоченившись, она смотрит на них, как на недобросовестных поставщиков сливового вина, готовая торговаться до последнего.

— Он еще малыш, куда вы его потащите? В Коноху? А что его ждет там? Детский дом или запрете в лаборатории, исследовать?

Тензо вздрагивает и бледнеет. 

— Нет, — выпаливает он прежде, чем Какаши успевает открыть рот. — Никаких лабораторий.

— Оставьте его у меня, — теперь она умоляет, жалобно заглядывая в глаза. — Мы о нем позаботимся. А если что–то пойдет не так... Скажите, это не будет слишком подозрительно, если вам раз в месяц–полтора будут приходить письма от случайно найденной тетушки со стороны отца, которая надоедает всем родственникам рассказами о своем маленьком сыне?

Какаши и Тензо переглядываются.

— Вы можете приезжать к нам в отпуск. Или забегать, если случится миссия неподалеку.

— Хосино–сан...

— Пожалуйста, — она смотрит на них с печалью во взгляде. — Ками забрал у нас одного мальчика, так оставьте нам другого. Он не заменит нам Ичиро, но я обещаю вырастить его хорошим человеком.

Она прижимает руки к груди и просто смотрит на них, ожидая приговора. 

И Тензо решительно кивает.

***

— И вы всех уничтожили? — Цунаде держит их отчеты в одной руке и перебегает взглядом с одного на другой.

— Так точно, — кивает Какаши. — Нинкен по очереди дежурил у пещеры неделю. Не выжил никто.

— Хорошо, — она протягивает их отчеты Шизуне. — Напиши резолюцию — присвоить миссии ранг «S», выплатить согласно тарифной сетке. Джонину АНБУ Тануки выписать премию в размере трех окладов. 

— А мне? — Со смешком интересуется Какаши. 

— А твою я проиграла в карты. Прости, — лучезарно улыбается Цунаде и ласково добавляет, — А будешь опаздывать, когда я тебя вызываю — начну проигрывать и твою зарплату тоже.

Какаши озабоченно чешет в затылке.

— А на что я буду питаться?

— Пусть тебя, вон, Тензо кормит.

Под злорадный смешок Цунаде и хихиканье Шизуне, они выходят из кабинета Хокаге.

— Знаешь, Тензо, а она права.

— Тануки, семпай, — он со вздохом поправляет фарфоровую маску на лице. — Я на службе.

— Да, да, — машет рукой он. 

— Но Хокаге все равно права — теперь ты должен меня кормить. Когда свободен, не на миссиях и не в госпитале, — подумав, вносит коррективы Какаши. — А я взамен предоставлю тебе ночлег. Удобная кровать и никаких масок. Что скажешь? 

Он толкает Тензо локтем в бок и лукаво улыбается.

— Я подумаю.

— Ты не думай, просто приходи. Для тебя моя дверь всегда открыта, Тензо.


End file.
